1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part installation structure for attaching a part to a vehicle and more particularly to the part installation structure for attaching a long exterior part such as a side under spoiler to a vehicle body in a simple and efficient way.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In general, exterior parts such as air spoilers are attached to a vehicle using access holes already established in a vehicle body. In case of an access hole with small diameter, plastic clips sold in markets are effective for fixing parts on the vehicle. However, in case where an available access hole has a large diameter, plastic clips sold in markets sometimes are not suitable for an access hole with large diameter. In this case, a dedicated plastic clip must be newly designed and therefore manufacturing cost increases.
Hence, a so-called T-head bolt is used for fixing parts to the vehicle body. Since the T-head bolt has a head shaped into a rectangle, a short side head can freely pass through an access hole and a long side head can be engaged with the access hole.
However, this method of fixing parts to the vehicle body has problems. First, when the T-head bolt is tightened with a nut and the like, the T-head bolt itself rotates. Secondly, when a part is attached to the vehicle body, particularly in case where the part has a long size configuration like a side under spoiler, a plurality of brackets of the part must be attached to the vehicle body with a plurality of T-head bolts and nuts. In this case, since the T-head bolts themselves are easily movable, even if one T-head bolt passes through a bracket hole, other T-head bolts do not pass through bracket holes successfully. Further, When a nut is tried to be fitted over a T-head bolt, the T-head bolt also is pushed upwards and installation works do not go well.
To solve these problems, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Jitsu-Kai-Show 62-110610 discloses a technique in which nuts are welded on an inner surface of a side sill beforehand and brackets are attached to a vehicle body using these nuts. However, this method has a disadvantage in that manufacturing cost of the vehicle increases and particularly when the part is an optional part, these nuts are of no use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an installation structure capable of attaching parts to a vehicle body in a simple and efficient way.
To achieve the object, the installation structure for attaching a part to a vehicle body through a bracket using an access hole established in the vehicle body and a surrounding portion of the access hole, comprises a bolt including a head capable of passing through the access hole from one side to the other side of the access hole and prohibited to pass through the access hole from the other side to one side of the access hole and a thread section projecting from the head and passing through the access hole toward the other side of the access hole, a plate member including an opening section and capable of being attached to the thread section through the opening section of the plate member and for interleaving the surrounding portion of the access hole with the head so as to prohibit a longitudinal displacement of the bolt, a nut for being screwed onto the thread section and for tightening the surrounding portion of the access hole, the plate member and the bracket altogether, and a rotation stopper provided on the bracket for contacting the head after passing through the opening section of the plate member and the access hole of the vehicle body so as to restrict a rotation of the bolt.